Speak Now
by one.day.the.sun.will.shine
Summary: Song-fic to Taylor Swift's Speak Now. Set ten years after MR SO-F, Fang and Lissa are getting married. But Max and Fang still have feelings for each other. -I own nothing-


**Disclaimer: I in no way own Maximum Ride or the lyrics or anything else about Speak Now. That belongs to Taylor Swift and/or her record company. Please don't sue me.**

**Author's Note: If this has been done before, it wasn't called Speak Now. As soon as I hear this song I searched for it and nothing came up. But it is insanely perfect.**

**Summary: Set after School's Out-Forever. Fang and Max never got together. Fang got back together with Lissa, and now its their wedding day. Max was invited, of course, because she's still Fang's best friend, but Lissa told her she couldn't come, and Fang uninvited her. She also still hates Lissa and has a crush on Fang.**

**Set 10 years after MR3.**

**Max POV:**

_I am not the kind of girlWho should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasionBut you are not the kind of boyWho should be marrying the wrong girl_

I silently walked into the Church and glanced around. High-pitched yelling from somewhere in the back-Lissa, of course. I kind of feel bad for the person getting yelled at.

The flock are all sitting in the back, Lissa's freaking gigantic family taking up the first rows. Whatever, at least they got to come. (Obviously, Lissa telling me I wasn't allowed to there hadn't mattered much to me.)

I took a seat in the very last row, next to a bored-looking guy. One of Fang's friends, maybe?

I glanced backwards as I heard the high-pitched voice getting closer. Oh, God, seriously?

Her dress was…unexplainable. Somehow combine slut and grandma, and you get her dress. Oh, and throw in some fruity little colors here and there, with some sort of Easter flowers in her hands. Sorry to bum you out, sweetie, but last time I checked, it was August._I sneak in and see your friends, and her snotty little familyAll dressed in pastelAnd she is yelling at a bridesmaid, somewhere back inside a roomWearing a gown shaped like a pastry_

I glance back up at Fang, see him looking handsome in his tux. When you have as big of a crush on a guy as I do on Fang, though, I suppose you would think a potato sack looked handsome on him. Poor guy-he looks like he's getting lectured by her brother.

_This is surely not what you thought it would be_

I begin having Fax fantasies, where the words 'Speak Now' don't just hang awkwardly in the air while the bride's family holds their breath praying everyone approves of their lovely little girl.

_I lose myself in a daydream where I stand and sayDon't say yes, run away nowI'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoorDon't wait or say a single vowYou need to hear me out and they said speak now_

I pull myself out of the daydream when the classic bridal march begins. Horrible organ player, I must say. Lissa catches sight of me and her head-that looks like its on fire, by the way-turns and she glares at me.

_Fun gestures are exchangedAnd the organ starts to play a song that sounds like a death marchAnd I am hiding in the curtainsIt seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be_

She decided I'm not important enough to ruin her perfect day, puts on a sickeningly perfect smile, and I realize Fang's not staring at his 'beautiful' bride as she prances down the aisle. He's looking at me.

_She floats down the aisle like a pageant queenBut I know you wish it was me, you wish it was meDon't you?_

This realization just launches me into another daydream, and I realize that the words will really be said soon.

_Don't say yes, run away nowI'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoorDon't wait or say a single vowYou need to hear me out and they said speak nowDon't say yes, run away nowI'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoorDon't wait or say a single vowYour time is running out and they said speak now_

"Speak now, or forever hold your peace." There they are. My only chance to possibly win him. I stand up nervously, and everyone turns to stare at me. Insert numerous gasps and a knowing smile from Iggy, and it makes it a classic ruination of a wedding. I don't care, all I see is the fact that Fang actually has a smirk on his face.

_I hear the preacher say speak now or forever hold your peaceThere's the silence, there's my last chanceI stand up with shaking hands, all eyes on meHorrified looks from everyone in the roomBut I'm only looking at you_

Using that smirk for fuel, I say, "_I am not the kind of girl who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion. But you are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl. Don't say yes, run away now. I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor. Don't wait or say a single need to hear me out and they said speak now."_He turns away from Lissa and faces me. _And you _(he) _say_(s),_ "Lets run away now. I'll meet when I'm out of my tux at the backdoor. Baby I didn't say my vows, so __glad__ you were around when they said 'Speak now'."_

He turned and began walking down the aisle, taking off his jacket and tie and dropping them on the floor. He walks up to me, and I'm still in awe. I manage to take his outstretched hand, and we walk out of the church together, the doors slamming behind us.

**Author's Note: Once again, I don't own these lyrics! I swear! **

**Thanks for reading! If there is a story about this and it didn't appear, I apologize. **

**I know its unrealistic and fluffy, but hey. I warned you.**

**Don't like, don't read, don't review. No flames accepted. They will be deleted, or if you login, reported.**

**-N.**


End file.
